


The Double Date

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance, Sea Salt Family (Kingdom Hearts), Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Namine, Xion, Roxas, and Axel go on a double date and try some new ice cream flavors.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938838
Kudos: 8





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and fun for my Sea Salt Family. Then I wondered, "What if they tried other ice cream flavors?"

"Surprise!"

The new ice cream kiosk Axel led Roxas, Xion, and Naminé to was open for business at Tram Common in Twilight Town. It was a light beige like the other shops, with multi-colored neon letters on top that read "Ice Cream". 

The kiosk's counter also doubled as a table that had few cushioned stools for customers who wanted to sit and enjoy their ice cream. Right now, there was a sign on the side of the kiosk that said, "Reserved for Axel's party".

"Wow Axel this looks amazing!" Roxas looked like a kid in a candy store, grinning wide at everything.

"How'd you get this just for us?" Xion smiled as her eyes went from the kiosk to her red-headed friend.

"Welllll... I may have saved the ice cream lady from some Heartless earlier this week."

"Oh don't be modest mistah Axel. If you weren't there, this lil' kiosk might not have opened at all." The lady at the counter was in her early twenties, with ochre brown skin and a shaved head.

"Howdy Augusta." Axel grinned. "Me and my friends are here for a double date."

"Well isn't that sweet. Y'all go 'head and check out the menu and lemme know when you're ready to order."

"Um..." Naminé stared at the backlit light blue menu in awe.

"There's a dozen flavors! And I've only had sea salt. What to pick?"

"I know what you mean, Nami. It's a lot, but I have an idea." Axel paused and then raised one finger.

"Pick six flavors and we'll each try one single serving of each!"

Roxas looked excited at the prospect, but then Naminé spoke hesitantly.

"But... won't that cost a lot?"

"It's two munny for a single serving so it's just 12 munny total." Axel explained.

Xion took Naminé's hand. "Why don't we split the cost between the four of us?"

"Nice idea, Xion." Roxas rummaged in his pocket for his munny purses as the others did the same.

Naminé pulled out three munny from her shoulder purse and handed it to Axel before turning to Xion.

"I feel so relieved. I didn't want Axel to have to foot the bill for everyone or not be able to pay for myself."

"I want everyone to be happy, especially my girlfriend."

Xion raised Naminé's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Let's have fun okay?"

Blushing, Naminé smiled gratefully. "Okay."

A few moments later, the Sea Salt Family was seated with a tray of ice cream in different colors. Each ice cream came in a small white cup with a small orange spoon.

Naminé had decided on two fruity flavors that were pink and orange.

Dipping her spoon into the pink one first, she brought it to her mouth and sighed happily. 

"I never knew strawberry ice cream could taste so good!"

As she spooned a huge amount of the ice cream, Xion made a noise of warning, but to no avail. Naminé swallowed the ice cream and groaned and smacked her forehead as she felt a cold sensation shoot up her head.

"What happened just now?" she asked as the others burst out laughing.

"Congrats Naminé, you've just had your first brain freeze." Axel saluted her with his spoon.

"It's what happens when you eat ice cream too fast." Xion explained. 

"Roxas and I actually became friends after my first ice cream gave me brain freeze." Xion looked at the blonde boy fondly as she watched him dig into white ice cream that was flecked with brown.

"Uh hmmm!" Roxas swallowed a mouthful of the confection then added, "You look as funny as Xion did, Naminé!"

"Says the guy with an ice cream moustache!" Xion chuckles as Roxas grinned sheepishly. He started to reach for a napkin to wipe his mouth but Axel stoped him by grabbing his hand. 

"Don't listen to Xion, Roxie. I think you look cute enough to eat." 

Axel grinned as he let go of his boyfriend 's hand to cup his face, staring into Roxas' eyes. "May I kiss you?"

"Hell yes."

Roxas and Axel's kiss was brief but sweet. Axel broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. "Vanilla chocolate chip eh?"

"It's the perfect amount of creamyness and chocolate sweetness!" 

"That's a funny way to describe peanut butter chocolate fudge." Axel smirked as he ate his light brown ice cream streaked with chocolate.

"Mine has creamy marshmallow, crunchy almonds, AND chocolate! Rocky road rules supreme!" Xion exclaimed as she ate the last of her ice cream.

"What does Nami think?" Axel looked to the blonde haired girl, who had finished her strawberry ice cream and was almost done with the orange one.

"I think I like both orange sherbet and strawberry ice cream." 

She paused, ate the last of her ice cream, and then added, "Xion's ice cream does sound the most delicious though."

"Thank you Naminé. I could kiss you." Blue met blue as the two girls locked eyes. "May I?"

"Please do." The sweetness of chocolate and orange sherbet added tenderness to their kiss.

"So... are we ready for the last flavor? " Axel smiled like he had a secret.

"Oh yeah, where is it?" Roxas had noticed that there were only five cups of ice cream on the tray.

"Augusta, you can bring it out now." Axel winked at the woman as she brought out four small cups of fresh blue sea salt ice cream.

"But... we didn't pay for this much." Naminé protested as she got her portion.

"It's on me. I paid for it when we ordered. " Axel, who sat in the middle, stretched out his arms and put them around the others.

"My boyfriend and best friends deserve a little something extra."

Axel hugged them tightly and they ate, the sea salt ice cream tasting more sweet than salty.


End file.
